gravfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ
Survival Q: I am lvl0 and I keep starving. How do I find food? A: You can obtain food by killing creatures you encounter in the world or you can build a farm that will grow food for you. First you will need to use your Multitool to mine wood from trees. After you build (B) a farm you will also need to supply wood to get things to grow over time. You then eat the food automatically. Q: How do I heal myself? A: You can heal in many ways. As you consume food overtime it will heal you a little. You can obtain Health Stims and small increments of health which are sometimes dropped from killing enemies. Loot Crates (if you are lucky enough to find one) also can drop health when mining. You can craft a Science Station (requires a Blue Print and resources) to generate more Health Stims. You can build or find a Camp Fire (Build Menu Placed Item) and after you set it ablaze just dance (X) near it to start healing and listen to the beats! The more players that join you in the dance the faster you all heal and the more music that is made. Q: Do enemies attack my structures? A: Yes but only for various reasons. If an enemy is attacking you and you go into a building they will attack and destroy that building or structure to get at you. And if you build a very tall stacked structure and think you can hide up high you are wrong. The enemies are smart and will attack the primary support of the structure. Once that is destroyed everything else will fall, along with you! Also, if you die and then respawn near your Uplink while enemies are present they will attack and destroy it to remove that ability. So make sure you protect your Uplink! Q: How can I defend my base? A: The simplest way is to stay close to your base and defend personally with your hand held weapons but that is only during attacks from other players. As you level up you will get better Blueprints that allow you to purchase items that can help you better defend (note that most require a generator). Alarms will provide early warning. Forcefield Doors keep unwanted guests out of your base. Laser Fences will destroy anything that tries to come through them. Sentry Gun Turrets tear things up that come near them. Nexus Shield Nodes emit a low frequency wave pulse that keep some local alien inhabitants away (but some enemies it really pisses off). There will be more defenses built as BitMonster continues development of GRAV but currently there is a solid collection of tools for you to use! Q: What happens during a night event (Slimes, Flying Bugs, Night Killers)? A: During a night event aggressive enemies will start to appear with levels that are either equal or 1 to 3 levels above your current character level. They will keep appearing throughout the evening so you will want to make sure you are prepared. Besides the normal aggressive enemies you will also see many more bosses and sometimes multiple bosses in one location. Night events are a great opportunity to try and level up your character, scavenge BluePrints and other materials but going solo will be a challenge. Team up with friends and conquer the night events together! Q: Can I swim? A: Currently the water of most planets is highly toxic to both players and structures. You can possibly wade into the water a little bit but once you go too far you will start to take damage quickly. If you build a structure it is possible it will be destroyed MUCH more rapidly than on land. Exploring Q: How many Caves, Towers and Science Facilities are there on the continents? A: Each planet has a wide variety of Caves, Towers and Science Facilities. Each also has a different range of difficulty. There could be dozens or hundreds. Q: How do I find Caves, Towers and Science Facilities? A: You will have to search and explore each planet. Towers and Science Facilities can sometimes be seen on the horizon since they are so tall and large. You could build a tall Support Structure that contains a ladder to get a better vantage point but that requires resources and you also risk exposing yourself to enemies and other players. The entrances of caves glow in the night so climb a mountain and look around! Sometimes caves are accessed by craters in the ground. You never know when you will come across a cave in your journey across the planets! Q: How can I find other friends or players? A: Early on you can use visual cues that are on the planet. These could be the direction the sun is pointing, various locations of discovered caves or other visible structures. Later on you will unlock a Flare BluePrint that can then be built with resources in the Armory. The Flare (F) can only be used both outside and inside (but not much use inside). When you shoot it into the sky you and other players will see your name, longitude and latitude and meter range from the flare. Be careful when using! You may get some unwanted attention since all can see the flare! You will also get a BluePrint that will allow you to see your Longitude and Latitude in the world so you can record your location or share it with friends (they also need this ability). Q: How do I keep from getting lost? A: The planets of GRAV are huge. If you journey far from any location and don't want to lose all of the ground you covered if you get killed then you will want to build (B) an Uplink. Uplinks can be destroyed by other players and enemies. If that happens while you are still alive you will want to build another or else you will be spawned back into the original location when you start the game. Other advice for keeping yourself from getting lost is to create your own landmarks buy building cheap structures or objects like Camp Fires, Flags, Farms, etc. They will cost your resources but they might be handy in helping you get more familiar with the surroundings. Camp Fires for instance can be seen from very far away at night. As you play you will unlock BluePrints that will allow you to craft items such as Flags, Flare Guns and the ability to determine your Longitude and Latitude on the planet. Exploring with friends is also a good idea but make sure you stick together since it is very easy to loose each other. '' '''Mining' Q: Does cooperative mining increase the amount of resources given to players? A: Currently it does not. Q: How do I mine Element-X? A: Element X is found in caves and outside. You need to build a Harvester (which requires a Blueprint). The Harvester needs to be built over top of the Element X. It will then Harvest all Element X deposits in that location and store them for you (or people in your FoF group) to retrieve later. Killing Q: If I stun an enemy when someone else is killing it do I get points? A: Yes, all people participating in the kill will be rewarded both loot and XP. Building Q: Why don't I see items in my "build" menu what other people can see in their menus? A: You need to get the blueprints for those items. Blueprints are obtained by killing enemies, killing other players or mining randomly appearing loot crates. Q: How do I get more Blueprints? A: Enemies drop Blueprints but the "Boss" enemies, who are usually larger in size and much harder to kill (bring friends!) have a higher probability of dropping blueprints. Crafting Q: How do I buy weapons, utilities and other upgrades? A: It depends on what the item is but you will need to build a Factory for processing your general elements into more compound elements. An Armory is needed to build Weapons, Armor and upgraded utilities. The Science Station is needed for crafting Stims. Q: How do I make new helmets and other armor? A: There are many various leveled components that you can apply to your character. They can increase speed, armor, jump heights, etc. You first need to gather BluePrints for each armor piece. Once you have that BluePrint you need to then gather resources on the planet, build (B) a Factory (requires BluePrint and resources) and use the Factory to compound the more complex elements needed to craft the various modular parts. Build (B) and place an Armory in the world. The Armory allows you to build weapons, ammo and gear for your character. Q: How do I get Pets? A: Unlocking and purchasing Pets requires resources. You currently unlock and then make your first Pet purchase variant from the VENDROID who can be seen walking around in various random areas. Enemies go after VENDROIDS so you might have to protect or save him before trying to purchasing a pet. After you unlock and purchase the first variant from the VENDROID the initial Pet will automatically appear and stick around for set duration of time. Since you now have that Pet variant unlocked you can now purchase all future Pets of that unlocked variant by hitting (K). All future PETS that have been unlock by the VENDROID can then be purchased in the Player Skills / Pets menu (K). Troubleshooting Q: I am stuck on a rock (in a rock, over a rock, hopping infinitely on a rock, etc on a rock) or otherwise can't move, what do I do? A: If you've tried everything, including jumping, spinning around and jumping, and the like, and you still can't get free, you can either exit the game by bringing up the console (Tab or ~) and typing 'quit' and then restarting the game. You can also bring up the console and type 'reconnect.' In either case, you will reappear as if you had just entered the game. If you have an Uplink that you are bound to, you will appear there. Controls Q: How do I invert the Y-Axis for looking? A: Bring up the console (Tab or ~) and type 'invertmouse'. This will toggle the setting. Hosting A Game Q: How do I host a GRAV game? A: Check out the GRAV Dedicated Server hosting page. Game Setup Q: How do I change my game resolution? A: In GRAV Alpha Steam Early Access their are two ways to change your resolution. The first way is to open "console"'' (TAB Key opens console) and type in what you would like your resolution to be with the "setres" command. For instance, if you would like your screen resolution to be 1920x1080 you would type the following in console: '' ''setres 1920x1080'' The second method is to press escape and go to the options button and select the resolution you want. ''Q: How do I switch from full screen to window mode''? ''F11 is used to toggle from full screen to window mode. '' Français '''Survivre Q: Je suis lvl 0 et je meurs de faim, où trouver de la nourriture ? R: Vous pouvez obtenir de la nourriture en tuant des monstres mais aussi en craftant une "Farm". Pour ce faire, prenez votre Multitool en main et allez récupérer du bois. Lorsque vous en avez suffisamment (x20), ouvrez le menu de craft (B) puis faites la structure voulue. Il vous faudra alors alimenter votre farm en Wood (bouton "Add Wood") pour qu'elle puisse continuer de produire de la nourriture. Vous n'aurez plus qu'à récupérer votre dû, votre personnage se nourrira tout seul et de façon automatique. Q: Comment puis-je me soigner ? R: Il y a plusieurs façons, la première (et la plus longue) étant d'attendre que la barre se remplisse toute seule. La seconde façon est de faire un Camp Fire 'via le menu de craft (B) puis danser près du feu (X), votre vie va se régénérer petit à petit, plus vous serez nombreux à danser, plus votre vie se régénèrera vite. La 3ème façon est d'utiliser des Health Stim (H) que vous pouvez loot sur des monstres ou alors crafter via une Science Station . Il vous faut un Blueprint (Plan) pour déverrouiller la Science Station et un autre plan pour pouvoir craft des Health Stim. Les plans se loot sur les monstres. ''Q: Les ennemis peuvent-ils attaquer mes structures ? '' R: Oui ils peuvent les détruire, par exemple si un monstre vous attaque et que vous allez vous réfugier dans un bâtiment, il va alors le détruire pour vous atteindre. Si vous pensez construire un très grand bâtiment pour vous y cacher, ça ne fonctionne pas. Les monstres vont attaquer les structures principales de votre bâtiment, provoquant la chute de tout le reste, y compris vous. Si vous réapparaissez sur votre Uplink et que des monstres se trouvent proche, ils vont l'attaquer et le détruire afin que vous ne puissiez plus spawn dessus. Faites attention à bien protéger votre Uplink ! ''Q: Comment puis-je défendre ma base ? '' R: La façon la plus simple est de rester proche de votre base et la défendre de vos propres mains. Lorsque vous gagnerez en niveau, vous aurez de nouveaux plans qui vous aideront à défendre votre base, comme l'alarme, qui vous tiendra au courant si un ennemi s'approche. Le "''Forcefield Doors" tenant les personnes indésirables hors de votre base. Les "Laser Fences" ''détruiront tout ce qui essayera de passer au travers d'eux. Les "''Sentry Gun Turrets" ''tireront sur tout ce qui s'approchera de leur champ de vision. Le "''Nexus Shield Nodes" ''émet une onde basse fréquence afin de tenir éloigner les aliens, ça ne fonctionne pas sur les autres monstres. Il y aura prochainement de nouvelles défenses pour protéger votre base ! ''Q: Qu'arrive-t-il durant les "Night Event" ? '' R: Durant une "Night Event" des monstres agressifs ayant un lvl entre 1 à 3 supérieur au votre vont spawn et vous attaquer. Ils apparaissent au couché du soleil, soyez donc prêt à les accueillir. Mise à part les monstres agressifs habituels, vous verrez d'autres boss, et parfois même plusieurs boss dans un seul et même endroit. C'est le moment parfait pour gagner en niveau et de nombreux plans, il est fortement conseillé de vous y attaquer en groupe ! ''Q: Puis-je nager ? '' R: Actuellement, l'eau est toxique sur la plupart des planètes, vous pourrez peut-être nager quelques mètres mais vous finirez par prendre rapidement des dégâts puis mourir. Les bâtiments sont plus rapidement détruit lorsqu'ils sont dans l'eau. '''L'exploration ' Q: Combien y a t-il de caves, de tours et de laboratoires sur le continent ? R: Chaque planète a une grande variété de caves, de tours et de laboratoires, chacune avec des difficultés différentes. Il peut y en avoir des dizaines comme des centaines. Q: Comment puis-je trouver des caves, des tours ou des laboratoires ? R: Vous aurez à chercher et explorer chaque planète. Les tours et les laboratoires peuvent parfois être aperçu à l'horizon car ils sont très grands. Vous pouvez construire une grande structure afin de voir les instances plus facilement, mais faites attention, une grande structure peuvent vous faire repérer par les monstres ou les autres joueurs. Une grande lumière émane des caves, il est donc facile de les repérer. Il peut également y avoir des portails pour entrer dans les caves dans le sol. Q: Comment puis-je trouver mes amis ou d'autres joueurs ? R: Vous pouvez vous baser sur l'environnement. Vous pouvez aussi vous aider du soleil ou de grandes structures apparentes. Plus tard, vous débloquerez le plan vous les "Flare" que vous pourrez crafter dans votre Armory . Il vous suffira alors de faire F pour envoyer une flare dans le ciel qui sera visible par tous les joueurs, elle affiche votre position (Longitude/Latitude), votre nom et la distance qui vous sépare vous et la personne la voyant. Des personnes malintentionnées peuvent également la voire, faites attention ! Vous pourrez également avoir un plan pour crafter un "Locator" qui affiche vos coordonnées, l'endroit où vous êtes mort les la position de la dernière instance où vous êtes entré. Q: Comment puis-je ne pas me perdre ? R: Les planètes de GRAV sont énormes, il est donc facile de se perdre. Lors de votre exploration, si vous vous êtes beaucoup éloigné et que vous ne voulez pas perdre tout ce que vous avez exploré, vous devriez construire un "Uplink", ça aura pour effet que, si vous mourrez, vous serez directement rediriger vers cette structure. Un Uplink peut être détruis par les monstres ou les joueurs, faites donc très attention ! si vous mourez, vous serez envoyé à l'endroit où vous avez commencé le jeu. Pour vous aider à vous repérer, n'hésitez pas à mettre des structures comme des Fire Camp, des Flag (à débloquer avec un Blueprint) etc ... C'est une très bonne chose d'explorer avec ses amis, mais il est très facile de se perdre, préparez vous bien avant de partir en exploration ! '''Miner Q: Miner à plusieurs augmente-t-il le gain de ressources donné aux joueurs ? R: Pour le moment, non. Q: Comment puis-je miner l'Element-X ? R: L'Element-X se trouve dans les caves et ne dehors, vous aurez besoin d'un Harvester (Nécessite un plan pour le crafter). Le Harvester doit être placer au dessus de la source d'Element-X. Si vous laissez l'accès au Harvester en "Public" n'importe quel joueur pourra récupérer les ressources générées, faites donc attention à mettre en Private ou en FoF Only. Le Harvester mettra du temps à récupérer les ressources, n'hésitez pas à vous éloigner de lui, mais pas trop, les autres joueurs et les monstres peuvent le détruire. Le PVE et le PVP Q: Si je stun (étourdi) un monstre et qu'une autre personne le tue, vais-je tout de même gagner de l'exp ? R: Oui, toute personne ayant attaqué le monstre gagnera de l'exp et des loots. Construire Q: Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vois pas toutes les constructions dans "Build" alors que les autres joueurs, si ? R: Pour débloquer ces crafts vous devez trouver les Blueprint (plan). Vous pourrez en avoir en tuant les monstres, les joueurs ou dans les "Loot Crate" (caisses rouges). Q: Comment puis-je avoir plus plans ? R: Les monstres peuvent donner des plans mais vous en aurez plus particulièrement sur les boss. Plus les monstres sont gros/grand, plus ils seront compliqués à tuer mais meilleurs seront les drops, n'hésitez pas à former une équipe ! Le Craft Q: Comment puis-je acheter des armes et de l'équipement ? R: Tout dépend ce que vous voulez crafter, mais vous aurez besoin d'une Factory pour crafter certains éléments en d'autres nécessaires pour la fabrication d'objets. Une Armory sera nécessaire pour vos armes, armures et les utilitaires. La Science Station permet de faire, entre autre, des potions. Q: Comment puis-je faire de nouveaux heaumes et des nouvelles armures ? R: Il y a beaucoup d'équipement de différents niveaux pour votre personnage. Ils peuvent augmenter votre vitesse, votre armure, la auteur de vos sauts etc... Vous devez tout d'abord trouver les plans pour chaque partie d'équipement, ensuite trouvez les ressources nécessaires. Vous aurez besoin d'une Factory (nécessite un plan) pour crafter des ressources plus avancées. Lorsque vous aurez tout, faites une Armory afin de crafter tous les équipements dont vous aurez besoin. Q: Comment avoir un familier ? R: Débloquer et acheter un familier nécessite des ressources. Pour débloquer un familier, vous devrez trouver un PNJ du type VENDROID, ils peuvent se trouver partout dans le monde. Les monstres peuvent attaquer les PNJ, protégez les avant de vouloir leur acheter un familier. Il existe plusieurs sortes de familiers, choisissez bien celui que vous voulez débloquer (vous pouvez en débloquer autant que vous voulez). Après avoir un débloqué un familier il apparaîtra à vos côtés afin de vous donner le bonus voulu. Les familiers ne restent que 10 heures de jeu, autant dire qu'ils ne restent pas très longtemps, une fois ce temps écoulé, vous devrez le racheter pour de nouveau avoir le bonus. Étant donné que vous l'avez déjà débloqué, il vous suffit d'aller dans le menu des familiers (K), choisir votre familier puis l'acheter, il sera alors à nouveau à vos côtés. Problème en jeu Q: Je suis bloqué dans/sur un rocher et je ne peux absolument rien faire, comment me débloquer ? R: Si vous avez tout essayé, vous devrez alors ouvrir la console (TAB) puis écrire "quit" afin de vous déconnecter, reconnectez vous au serveur, vous serez alors de retour sur votre Uplink. Vous pouvez également écrire "reconnect" afin de vous déconnecter du serveur puis vous reconnecter. Les contrôles Q: Est-il possible d'inverser l'axe Y de la souris ? R: Oui, ouvrez la console (TAB) puis écrivez "invertmouse''", l'option sera alors activée. '''Héberger un serveur' Q: Comment héberger mon propre serveur sur mon ordinateur ? R: Suivez les instruction présentes sur la page GRAV Dedicated Server . Paramètres du jeu Q: Comment puis-je changer ma résolution ? R: Dans la version Early Access de GRAV il y a 2 façons de changer de résolution. La première étant d'ouvrir la console (TAB) et utiliser la commande "setres" suivie de la résolution voulue. Par exemple je veux la résolution "1920x1080" je vais écrire "setres 1920x1080". Vous pouvez également et plus simplement la changer en faisant "ECHAP" dans une partie, aller dans les options puis choisir la résolution voulue. Q: Comment changer du mode plein écran au mode fenêtre ? R: Il vous suffit d'appuyer sur la touche "F11" de votre clavier.